Irréprochable
by Tchaitanya
Summary: Quand Jacob veut prendre les choses en main, et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.. Et quand les Volturi s'en prennent, eux aussi, à Bella.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Irréprochable.**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephanie Meyer. Juste le sénar' est à moi :)**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Je me regardais dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo. Une chose était sûre, si j'avais eu quelque chose dans le ventre, j'aurai vomi mes tripes. J'haletais inutilement, avais la lèvre inférieure fendue d'une profonde entaille et gouttais de partout.

Si je m'étais doutée qu'un jour je vivrai un truc pareil je crois que mes petites aventures insignifiantes d'autrefois m'auraient plus fait rire qu'autre chose. Bon ok, je ne m'étais en fait jamais fait de mouron à propos de mon cas. Quand on vit avec ma maladresse et ma malchance depuis plus de dix-huit ans, on ne s'étonne plus de rien.

Je baissais les yeux et me passais une main moite sur le visage. Je restais ainsi quelques instant, me couvrant les yeux de la faible lumière surplombant le miroir de mes doigts froids. Je tentais péniblement de retrouver mon calme et de chasser les malheureuses images qui traversaient mon cerveau. J'essayais de me contenir, de ne plus trembler mais c'était plus fort que moi… Et le froid de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur moi d'arrangeait rien.

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais malgré moi et levais les yeux d'une rapidité qui me surpris, vers celle que je reconnaissais être Esmée. Elle me souriait tendrement. Elle avait un tel pouvoir de tranquillité… c'en était étourdissant. Je dus m'asseoir, m'affalant sur le sol, réalisant enfin que mes jambes n'étaient plus du tout en mesure de me porter.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de moi et caressa avec une douceur exquise mes cheveux trempés.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. Je sais c'est très très court, mais vous en faites pas, le reste sera plus développé ... 

Après tout ce n'est qu'un prologue à la Stephanie Meyer. Je n'ai rien inventé. Ou presque !

A plus,

Tchaitanya.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier.**

****

Voilà trois jours que je reluquais mon diplôme certifiant que j'avais réussi le Bac avec mention Bien, que Charlie avait absolument tenu à accrocher au dessus de mon bureau.

« Tu verras, ça motive toujours ce genre de choses ! ».Bien sûr. Je l'avais laissée faire, juste histoire d'avoir la paix.

En réalité ce morceau de papier me déprimait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis que je l'avais eu, je me réveillais chaque nuit et le contemplais d'un regard vide. Ce vulgaire diplôme représentait bien plus pour moi que le simple fait d'avoir eu ce foutu Bac. Mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir. Du moins, personne en dehors des Cullen. Évidemment. Je n'attendais que ça, qu'ils daignent enfin procéder à ce à quoi je rêvais tant.

Et comme toutes les nuits depuis ces trois jours, Edward était parti chasser. « Je suis de plus en plus proche de toi, de plus en plus fréquemment, alors, tu me connais, je ne veux courir aucun risque : mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Imagine que … ». Il ne finissait jamais sa phrase, mais je comprenais assez vite pour lever les yeux au ciel.

C'était vrai. Il passait bien plus de temps avec moi depuis que nous n'étions plus en cours. Disons que notre relation avait légèrement évoluée depuis, aussi. J'ai bien dit légèrement. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais je suppose que ça doit lui demander plus d'efforts que d'habitude. Grand bien lui fasse de déserter la nuit : il avait prit la fâcheuse tendance à toujours trouver un truc à dire pour que je me mette à rougir ou pour que mon cœur se mette à battre n'importe comment.

C'était devenu une évidence pour moi ; il savait que j'allais bientôt arrêter de rouir inutilement et qu'il n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir guetter les soubresauts de ma pulsation. Tant mieux. Pour moi, ok, mais à chacun son petit plaisir.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui me bloquais à vouloir procéder à la transformation. Je savais que Carlisle était prêt et n'attendait que mon signal pour faire de moi une des leurs, mais … j'avoue que, tant que quelqu'un boive mon sang, que ce soit celui que se tue tous les jours à essayer de ne pas y toucher. _(Nb : ironie quand tu nous tiens )._ J'adore Carlisle ce n'est un secret pour personne; de plus, il sait exactement comment s'y prendre, est complètement immunisé à l'odeur du sang humain; mais quoi de plus excitant que de songer à Edward penché de si près sur moi, m'embrasser une ultime fois et plonger ses crocs dans ma chair ? Et puis à lui je ne lui en voudrai pas d'aspirer avidement ce précieux liquide qui me faisait vivre. Je ne lui en voudrai pas de souffrir le martyr une semaine durant. Parce qu'après tout, Edward restait Edward. Et je n'en voudrais jamais à Edward Cullen, c'était l'évidence même. _(Nb : ça coule de source XD)._

Mais je n'arrivais plus à aborder ce sujet avec lui. Il restait joyeux lorsque j'étais en sa présence, mais dés qu'il se mettait à me regarder un peut trop longtemps dans les yeux et qu'il se taisait de longes minutes, je saisissais que quelque part, il était triste. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir cet « éclat », comme il lui plaisait de l'appeler. Alors je soupirais et détournais le regard.

* * *

Je tournais le levier de douche vers le froid et m'aspergeais rapidement de l'eau glacée avant d'éteindre le jet. Rien de tel que de ressortir de la douche congelée alors qu'il faisait une chaleur suffocante au dehors depuis deux jours. Il n'y avait quasiment jamais de soleil, mais l'air était lourd et chargé d'une humidité écrasante. 

Je sortais distraitement ma main de derrière le rideau de douche et cherchais à tâtons ma serviette alors que j'essayais de retirer une poussière qui s'était insidieusement glissée dans mon œil.

Je faillis m'enfoncer le doigt dedans quand la dite serviette atterit comme par magie dans ma main.

Merde.

D'un geste qui se voulait rapide, je m'enroulais comme une sardine dans la serviette et sortais une tête effrayée de derrière le rideau de douche, histoire de crier pour une bonne raison.

Mais mon hurlement mourut dans ma gorge, vite remplacé par un grognement.

- Depuis quand je t'ai autorisé à me suivre dans la salle de bain ? T'as peur que je me noie sous la douche où quoi ? Sifflais-je, gênée et on ne peut plus énervée par son intrusion.

- C'est une explication qui me paraît fondée, chuchota sereinement Edward, si bas que je ne faillis pas l'entendre, un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres, les fesses élégamment appuyées contre le lavabo qui faisait face à la douche.

Il se pencha sur moi, et alluma le jet d'eau au maximum, sans que je ne puisse avoir le loisir de lui demander pourquoi : il me regardait droit dans les yeux, souriait toujours de cette manière si envoûtante qui emplissait mon cerveau d'une telle dose de brouillard que je faillis me rétamer quand j'essayais d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire, et en oubliait ma question.

J'aurais en effet dû prévoir que ce geste n'était absolument pas indiqué quand on s'appelait Isabella Swan et qu'on se faisait transpercer du regard par un certain Dieu de la Beauté nommé Edward Cullen. Ok. Mais bon, si je ne m'étai pas mise à bouger, je crois que je me serai rapidement liquéfiée sur place.

Monsieur me rattrapa donc avec une agresse qui m'irrita légèrement et me remis sur pied.

- Bon, et quelle est ton explication ? Je te préviens, continuais-je alors qu'il allait parler, elle a intérêt à être bonne. Très bonne même !

- Et bien disons que nous avons un léger problème, déclara-t-il sans pour autant quitter son sourire.

- Ah.

- Et j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux que je te prévienne avant que tu ne découvre par toi-même ce qui se passe.

- C'est une délicate attention qui me touche profondément, Edward. A présent aurait tu l'extrême amabilité de m'attendre dans ma chambre ? Merci, dis-je, faignant la courtoisie.

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur de la chose.

- Non en effet. En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à pose des devinettes, m'énervais-je.

- La chose est la suivante : Jacob est très confortablement installé sur ton lit …

- Tant mieux pour lui … glissais-je.

Je tentais de garder un semblant de calme tandis que me peignais les cheveux avec ferveur. Que diable faisait-il sur mon lit alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'il refusait de répondre à mes appels téléphoniques ?

- … et cherche à t'emmener avec lui.

- Où ça ? M'étonnais-je.

- A la réserve et t'enfermer avec Emily histoire de te refaire une mentalité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça, je l'aurai volontiers laissé faire, mais étant donné ce qu'il à programmé avec ses amis …

Il avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase avec tant de dégoût que j'arrêtais tout et le fixais avec intensité. Me refaire une mentalité ? M'enfermer ? De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'avait donc traversé l'esprit de Jacob ? … A travers ses yeux, je cherchais désespérément réponse à tout ça. - Des yeux … des vrai puits oui !  
Il me fallait une explication et vite, parce que là je commençais serieusement a flipper.

C'est le ténor d'Edward qui me ramena la réalité et me donna enfin les réponses :

- Si tu veux un résumé, il veut t'emmener avec lui à la réserve, s'il le faut de force, et ne plus t'en laisser sortir. Du moins pas avant que tu ai perdue toute envie de me revoir, moi et ma famille, bien évidemment. Et avant tout, de te faire passer l'envie de devenir …

- Un vampire, achevais-je pour lui d'une vois tremblante.

Je me sentais blêmir. J'essayais de respirer calment. Il fallait que me fasse une raison : ce qu'il était en train de me raconter était tout simplement tout et n'importe quoi … n'importe quoi surtout.

Je me tournais vers lui :

- Attends, tu plaisantes là, n'est ce pas ?

Un rire nerveux prit possession de moi. Je n'en croyais décidément pas mes portugaises.

JACOB cherchait à m'enfermer … Non non non, c'était impossible, de la pure folie. « il a forcement quelque chose qui cloche là dedans … Attends … J'y suis ! ».

- Mais et Charlie là dedans ? Il verra bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas quand il ne me verra pas revenir, tu ne crois pas ? Éludais-je, très fière de moi-même.

- Oh mais il y a solution à tout ! Billy est de mèche alors … Ils lui ont organisé un joli petit périple au paix de la pêche et du bonheur, ou ils se rendront d'ici quelque jours tous les deux, durant environ trois semaines. Et après ça … Ils te surveilleront de très, très près … Et puis au besoin, c'est très facile de se faire passer pour toi, tu sais.

Voilà qui est très rassurant. Mon plan de sauvetage s'effondra tout a coup.  
Edward, lui, ne souriait plus du tout à présent, et je crus un instant que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et aller me jeter par la fenêtre de la salle de bain : son regard était meurtrier.

Cependant, il a une chose que je ne saisissais toujours pas. Très bien, Jacob tenait absolument à m'enfermer - admettons - et à me persuader de couper les ponts avec les Cullen et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un vampire, mais il avait forcément une explication plus profonde que celle qu'Edward était en train de me servir. C'était bonnement trop épuré pour que ses motivations ne tiennent qu'à celles que je venais d'entendre.

J'exposais lentement mes pensées à Edward.

Il resta muet quelques instants avant de fixer un point imaginaire sur le côté.

Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, c'était un tel mélange de sentiments que je ne décernais parmi que la colère, un semblant de haine, un zeste de jalousie et un rien d'animosité.

- D'une, il est amoureux de toi.

« Ca, c'est pas un scoop », pensais-je, trop craintive cependant de l'interrompre pour la dire à voix haute.

- De deux, il nous déteste.

"Ca non plus, ce n'est pas une nouvelle ..."  
Il fit une pause.

« De trois … »

La fin de sa phrase resta quelques instants suspendue. J'attendais impatiemment la suite. Le un et le deux, je le savais déjà pas moi-même, et ce n'était certainement pas cela qui aurai poussé mon ami de toujours à agir de cette façon.

- … si tu devenais un vampire, leur clan serai fichu.

- Hein ? M'exclamais-je du tac au tac, abasourdie. Qu'Est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter comme absurdités ? Le clan des Quileutes fichus ? Et à cause de moi en plus ? Laisse moi rire !

- Tu en sais beaucoup trop sur eux, Bella. Tu les connais tous comme jamais personne qui est censé devenir un vampire ne les a connus. Tu serai la clef qui saurai exactement comment les exterminer, connaissant toutes leurs faiblesses, leur forces et leur tactiques.

- Mais non, je … tentais-je de nier.

- Bella, tu sais autant que moi que j'ai raison, m'interrompit Edward.

Je me tus. C'était vrai. J'avais passé plus d'un mois intensif en leur compagnie. Je vivais avec eux, quasiment tout ce qui me séparait des Quileutes était le lycée et les nuits. Durant les vacances j'étais chaque jours avec eux,

Je savais par exemple que Paul était le loup-garou au pelage gris foncé qui s'énervait pour un rien, perdant facilement son self-control ; Jacob était le plus rapide de la tribu à se transformer et serait certainement incapable de me faire le moindre mal, même en tant que vampire ; Sam était le plus vieux, le plus expérimenté, celui qui les contrôlait tous et qui …

En effet. Edward avait absolument raison, j'en savais beaucoup trop.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? Murmurais-je, à pine audible, ma voix trahissant ma peur grandissante.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, Bella. Il n'y a pas de « je » qui tienne.

Son sourire angélique avait refait surface.  
J'y crois pas. Ce mec a donc solution à tout ?

- « Le problème ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est votre façon de réagir face à ce problème. », récita-t-il.

- J'en conviens. Mais dis-moi … demandais-je pensive, comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu as pensé à aller fouiller dans leur esprits ?

- Non, à vrai dire … c'est Alice qui à eu une vision dans la nuit… après ça, j'ai tenté en effet de parcourir leurs esprits afin de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient exactement entreprendre, mais ils étaient insondables. Alice m'a alors donné un coup de main ; elle s'est concentrée tant et si bien qu'elle a pu voir ce qu'il trafiquaient en détails. Je suis alors venu juste à temps, il désigna la fenêtre du menton, pour te prévenir et te récupérer. A moins que tu n'aie une autre solution bien évidemment.

Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait tout dire, l'accompagnant d'une moue et d'un sourcil haussé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

- Et pourquoi la fenêtre ? Ça fait longtemps que Jacob est ici ?

- Quinze bonnes minutes. Et ça va faire dix minutes seulement que je sais ce qui se trame, dit-il, dégoûté, le regard sombre.

J'acquiesçais, extrêmement reconnaissante. Ça ne fera que la … cinquantième dois qu'il me sauve la vie ? Je ne les compte plus …

Ma gorge s'asséchais alors que je m'imaginais ce qu'il auraient bien pu me faire si mon sauveur personnel n'était pas venu me chercher. Cependant quelque chose me sauta aux yeux : quand Alice et moi étions allées retrouver Edward en Italie pour l'empêcher de … de … - rien que d'y repenser me retournais l'estomac - Jacob avait senti la présence de celle-ci, alors qu'elle n'y était plus depuis dix bonne minutes. Et selon lui, c'était une puanteur … et c'était aussi le cas pour Alice.

- Mais attends, avant de faire quoi que ce soit ..; il sait que tu es là, non ? Enfin, il a bien du te … , je grimaçais, « flairer », non ? Ou t'entendre au moins ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Il y a trop d'odeurs ici. Le shampooing, la tienne qui est extrêmement forte, et l'air de l'extérieur. Je me fonds don assez bien dans le décor si tu vois ce que je veux dire … il m'adressa un clin d'œil qui me fit rater une pulsation.

Je Sais. Je devrais y être habituée, mais mon corps n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y faire. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il me prenait toujours au dépourvu !

- Et en ce qui concerne son ouïe irréprochable, lança-t-il ironique, il me semble que le jet d'eau fait l'affaire.

En effet, c'était assez assourdissant d'ailleurs.

Je soupirais. Ne serais-je donc jamais tranquille ?

- Bon mon chou - à ce petit surnom, il me lança un regard confus. Héhé, je suis trop forte, ahem … bref - on fait quoi alors ? Parce que je te rappelles tout de même que je suis dans ma salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. De plus je me verrai mal passer par ma chambre pour récupérer des vêtements et dire « Oh, salut Jacob ! Je prends juste quelques affaires et je me tires avec Edward ! Byyye. Oh et excuse-moi de te faire défaut ! » Sérieux…

- J'ai tout prévu !

On aurait dit qu'il jubilait. C'était insoutenable. Je lui adressais un joli regard noir alors qu'il brandissait un sac sous mes yeux.

- « Et voici venu le jour que l'on craignait tant hier », marmonnais-je morose.

Ça, pour de l'action, j'allais être servie !

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment. :)

Les prochains chapitres viendront au fur et a mesure. Tout dépend de vous.

A la prochaine,

Tchaitanya.


	3. Info

[Rajout

Bon aller. Je continue.  
Vous aurez la suite bientôt. Dans la semaine a venir je pense. Au pire la semaine prochaine.  
Je me dépêches ...

Merci les Filles. Vous vous reconnaitrez :)

* * *

Bon voilà. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais simplement une "info".

Bon, j'ai eu quelque reviews, plus tôt que ce que je ne pensais, mais apparement ça ne plaît pas vraiment. Je dois avouer que même si je dois n'avoir que 5 reviews, mais toutes (sauf une) sont assez critiques, reprochent le comportement des perso', ma façon d'écrire "pas accessible". Je suis ravie qu'on m'ai remis les pendules a l'heure; ça aide à avoir un avis sur son travail.

Je suppose que je serai capable de rendre Bella et Edward a votre image, etc, mais je crois que je n'en ai pas le courage. C'est vrai ce chapitre ne me plaît pas forcément à moi non plus, j'aurais moi aussi voulu qu'il y ait plus de sentiments, plus de "gentlemanénitude" mais c'est déjà assez difficile de trouver une intrigue et retranscrire les perso, je vous assure que j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux .. du moi je crois. Disons que comme dirait EdwardETbella, elle est "dénaturée", personne aime Jacob ( dommage pour vous, parce que j'ai lu le premier chapitre de Elipse et c'est lui le thème principal ... lol ) personellement je l'aime bien, il n'a pas vraiment fait qqch de mal ... mais bon, chacun son avis et je le respecte :)

Je dois dire que je ne saisis pas tous vos commentaires, et que c'est assez dur de se recevoir ça, même si vous y êtes allés avec des pincettes, mais je ne me suis pas préparée a ça au départ, ce qui est un tord.  
Je fais des fautes d'orthographe, je ne retranscrit pas bien les persos, ma syntaxe n'est pas accéssible, mon idée c'est ... "pourquoi pas" etc etc etc ...  
J'avais bien pris note de toutes vos critiques et même sans ça, je pensais changer certaines choses. C'est sûr on dirait pas qu'ils sont amoureux comme ça. Mais vous savez, je crois qu'avec un chapitre ... enfin je sais pas, je n'ai pas a me justifier. C'est comme ça que je l'ai écrit. Et puis j'aime les trucs trop mieilleux et tout le toutim. J'avais déjà commencé le 2nd chapitre et il est différent. Du moins j'espère.  
Mais je dois dire que pour certaines (j'ai bien dit pour certaines !) je pense que balayer devant votre porte ne serait pas plus mal avant de me dire ce genre de choses.

Donc ... je dirais a Moonymei qui m'a dit "ne te décourage pas" que je crains que si, je vais me décourager.

Merci les filles. Au moins je sais a quoi m'en tenir, plus ou moins. Mais peut être qu'il faudrait que tu m'expliques un peut mieux en quoi ma façon d'écrire est difficile a lire .. ça m'aiderai.  
Voilà, dites vous que ce message est dit calmement, je n'ai aucune colère contre vous. Au contraire même.

Je vais attendre quelque jours avant de supprimer cette fic. Et attendre avec impatitence Eclipse. Vous savez quand il sort ? J'ai vu Novembre quelque part ...

A bientôt.  
Poutoux -  
'Tanya.


End file.
